Our story
by Waterwelon
Summary: AU. La vida no ha sido fácil para Lexa, quién, gracias a la ayuda de cierta rubia cuyo nombre todos sabemos, intentará vivir la vida que quiere, y simplemente ser feliz.
1. I

Hoy era mi primer día en la Universidad, y no podía estar más nerviosa. Llegué ayer a la Residencia Universitaria, y es bastante raro oír a tanta gente haciendo ruido. Hace una semana que empezaron las clases, y ya todo el mundo se conoce, por lo que me toca ponerme al día. Quiero empezar con buen pie, por lo que esta semana intentare llevarme bien con la gente de mi clase. En la primera hora me siento en la segunda fila, e inmediatamente se sienta a mi lado una chica morena muy alta.

\- ¡Hola! - Me saluda.

-Buenos días- Le contesto.

\- ¿Acabas de llegar? No me suena haberte visto antes.

-Sí, esta es mi primera clase. ¿Me he perdido mucho? - La verdad es que ese es un tema que me preocupa bastante.

-Sólo unas cuantas clases. Al menos no te has perdido ninguna práctica, que son las importantes. Si quieres puedo pasarte los apuntes que he cogido para que no te falte nada. –Esta chica cada vez me cae mejor.

\- ¡Claro! Muchas gracias, en serio- Le agradezco al instante.

-No hay de qué. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me gustaría que alguien lo hiciese por mi. – Me dice sonriendo- ¿Ya sabes en qué grupo estas?

¿Grupo?

\- ¿Grupo? –Mi cara debe haber sido graciosa, pues se ríe.

-Sí, como somos muchos nos dividen en grupos de prácticas. Va por apellido, y yo estoy en el segundo. Me llamo Anya Danvers.

-Yo soy Lexa Woods, así que seguramente esté en el último…

-Oh, ya veo. Una pena. –Sí que lo era- Encantada Lexa. - Me dice dándome la mano.

-Igualmente- Le sonrío.

-Ah, no te he presentado. Esta chica que está a mi lado se llama Luna, también es de mi grupo. –Me dice señalando a una chica con el pelo rojo y muy rizo. – Luna, esta es Lexa, acaba de llegar.

Nos damos la mano y nos sonreímos.

-Encantada Lexa. ¿Eres de aquí? –Me pregunta.

-Oh, no. Vivo en la residencia de la Universidad.

\- ¿En serio? - Me dicen las dos a la vez.

-Sí- Respondo un poco cohibida por esa reacción.

\- ¡Nosotras también! –Dice esta vez Luna. –Esto es genial, podemos ir y volver juntas de clase.

-Sí, nos veremos muy a menudo. - Aporta Anya con una sonrisa.

-Genial. – Les digo yo.

En ese momento llegó el profesor, por lo que le atendimos en silencio, pero al final de la clase quedamos en ir por la tarde a una cafetería para hablar y conocernos mejor. Me cayeron muy bien, y creo que seremos grandes amigas. Cuando ya se empezaba a poner el sol volvimos juntas a la residencia, y nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente.

En cuanto llegué a mi nueva habitación me tiré en la cama y me eché a reír. El día no pudo haber ido mejor, muy al contrario de lo que pensé que sería. Miré a mi alrededor, viendo una habitación muy vacía, con las paredes y estanterías desnudas, esperando ser llenadas con cosas y momentos de esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Sólo espero que en esta pueda ser feliz de verdad, y libre, me encantaría ser por fin libre.

 **¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, así que espero que os guste y tengáis paciencia conmigo (soy un desastre a la hora de actualizar). Muchas gracias por leer a quién lo haya hecho (si es que hay alguien) y todos los comentarios son bien recibidos**

" **Los 100" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que si lo hace es la trama.**


	2. II

Hoy es jueves. Nadie me había hablado nunca de los jueves universitarios. Al parecer no se sale los viernes o sábados, como sería lo normal. No, se salen los jueves. ¿Cómo hacen después para ir a clase? La respuesta es sencilla, la mayoría no va. Llevo aquí dos semanas, pero el primer jueves no salí, con la excusa de que no conocía a nadie y no me sentiría muy cómoda. Sin embargo, esta excusa a Anya y Luna ya no les sirve. Hoy es una fiesta de la residencia, dedicada a nosotros, los novatos, así que es "importantísimo" que vaya, y "una falta de consideración" no hacerlo. Palabras suyas.

No es que no me gusten las fiestas. Vale, puede que un poco. Bastante. Simplemente yo no sirvo para bailar, ni mucho menos para conocer gente y hablar de temas triviales. Ah, y no soporto el alcohol. He tenido muy malas experiencias con él, y cuanto más lejos mejor. Aun así, aquí estoy, siendo arrastrada por mis nuevas amigas a la planta baja de la residencia, donde está el salón de actos. La verdad es que se lo han currado bastante, pues a cada novato nos pusieron una etiqueta con algún mote gracioso (sigo sin saber qué significa Heda), y nos hicieron presentarnos delante de todos.

Anya y Luna estuvieron presentándome a un montón de gente de la residencia, ya que mis dotes de socialización son escasas tirando a nulas, y no suelo salir mucho de mi habitación. A pesar de todo, parecían muy majos, aunque la mayoría fuesen ya por su segundo o tercer cubata.

A las dos de la mañana decidimos subir todos juntos al centro de la ciudad, a la zona de los pubs para bailar un poco. En el camino conocimos a una rubia que era muy guapa, la verdad, más o menos de mi estatura y con una cara de ángel. Yo no hablé mucho con ella ya que iban delante, pero me pareció interesante. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, Anya dirigió la conversación hacia mí.

-La verdad es que saber muchos idiomas está genial. Yo sólo se castellano e inglés, pero estoy pensándome empezar a estudiar otro. –Es cierto, Anya me lo había comentado alguna tarde después de clases.

-Sii, a mi me encanta aprender idiomas, me parece algo muy importante y que se debería valorar más. Yo se castellano, inglés y francés, y estoy viendo para apuntarme a clases de italiano. –Le dice la rubia, cuyo nombre aún no sé, pero al parecer su mote era "Wanheda".

\- ¿Sabes quién habla muchos idiomas? ¡Lexa! ¿A que sí? –Dice mirándome.

-Ehh. –No sé muy bien que decir.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuáles? –Me pregunta mirándome.

-Bueno, tampoco son muchos. –Intento quitarme mérito, pues no es para tanto- Sé inglés, francés y alemán, además del castellano, claro. Aun así, el francés solo lo di seis años, me defiendo, pero nada más.

-Sólo seis años dice- Se ríe Anya. –Además, el inglés lo hablas perfectamente, y el alemán y castellano son tus lenguas maternas.

\- ¿Entonces eres alemana? –Parece interesada la rubia.

-Sí, me mudé a España con mi padre cuando tenía 9 años. – Le digo un poco incómoda, pues es un tema del que no me gusta hablar. –Pero no lo suelo hablar mucho, así que lo tengo un poco oxidado.

-Es una pena- Dice ella. –A mí me encantaría que alguno de mis padres fuese de otro país y poder hablar fluidamente dos lenguas.

Yo no le respondo, pues no sé qué decir. En ese momento llegamos a los pubs, así que ella se despide y se va con sus amigas, sin que pueda preguntarle el nombre. Anya y yo buscamos a Luna y nos vamos a bailar. Lo pasamos bastante bien, y volvimos tarde a la residencia, pero aun así al llegar no podía sacarme a la rubia de mi cabeza.


	3. III

Podría decirse que me defiendo bastante bien cocinando. Muy bien, de hecho. Supongo que son ventajas de vivir prácticamente sola desde los quince. A pesar de ello nunca lo hago por la semana, pues en la residencia sólo tenemos una cocina comunitaria, que vale que es muy grande, pero está siempre llena. Por esto voy a la cafetería de la universidad, donde los precios están muy bien. Sin embargo, los fines de semana la cafetería cierra, así que no tengo más remedio que hacerme mi comida.

Para evitar toda la multitud intento ir muy temprano o muy tarde, sin embargo, el sábado mi plan no funcionó. Estaba tranquilamente haciendo filete empanado con arroz, cuando una voz hizo que casi me saltara aceite hirviendo a la mano.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste el jueves? –Conozco esa voz.

Salto en el sitio, e inmediatamente me giro.

-Oh, lo siento. No quería asustarte. –Me intenta tranquilizar la chica del otro día.

-No pasa nada. Simplemente me tomaste desprevenida. – Intento hacerme la dura, aunque la verdad es que me ha dado un mininfarto.

\- ¿Y entonces? –Mierda, no recuerdo que me había preguntado.

\- ¿Perdona? –Seguramente en estos momentos ya estaría roja nivel tomate.

-Que si te lo pasaste bien el jueves. Nunca antes te había visto de fiesta. –Sus ojos son azules, muy azules. ¿Eran de ese color el jueves? No los recuerdo tan claros, igual era por la luz.

-Ah, sí. Estuvo muy bien. – Mi mente se queda en blanco al fijarme en cómo va vestida, con un pantalón corto, un top y una chaqueta deportiva abierta. A pesar de estar en septiembre hacía bastante calor, así que, gracias cambio climático.

-Me alegro. Tienes que salir más. –A continuación, empieza a preparar las cosas para cocinar, lo que parece ser pasta con atún. Sé que debería hablar con ella, pues me apetece conocerla mejor, pero como siempre, mi timidez delante de extraños gana la batalla.

Estamos cocinando durante veinte minutos en silencio, hasta que acabo de cocinar y me dispongo a irme a mi habitación.

\- ¡Que aproveche! – Me dice desde su sitio.

\- ¡Gracias e igualmente! –Le sonrío y me giro, empezando a andar.

\- ¡Ah, espera! El otro día se me olvidó preguntarte tu nombre, así que aprovecho y lo hago ahora. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre, Heda?

-Me llamo Alexandría, pero todos me llaman Lexa. –Le respondo encantada de que haya sacado el tema. – ¿Y tú, Wanheda?

-Clarke, Clarke Griffin. Es un placer, Lexa. –Me dice con una gran sonrisa, que hace que mi corazón vaya un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-Igualmente, Clarke. –Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

...

 **Buenas :)**

 **Como este y el próximo capítulos son bastantes cortos, decidí subirlos juntos, espero que os gusten :D**

 **Luy: ¡Muchas gracias! n.n**


	4. IV

Vuelve a ser lunes, y empiezan las clases otra vez. Además, esta semana será la primera vez que tengamos prácticas, así que estoy bastante emocionada y un poco asustada, espero que sean fáciles, pero al mismo tiempo interesantes. Estoy estudiando veterinaria, pues siempre me han encantado los animales. A pesar de pedirle a mi padre mil veces si podía tener una mascota, siempre me dijo que no. Sinceramente, creo que todo hubiese sido más fácil con un amigo peludo que me ayudase a pasar los malos momentos, pero ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Me encantaría adoptar un gato, pues no tengo el tiempo suficiente para cuidar a un perro; pero en la residencia no dejan animales, así que tendré que esperar.

A propósito de la residencia, cada vez le voy encontrando más defectos. El peor es, sin duda alguna, el ruido. Golpes y sobre todo gritos, a todas horas, todos los días. A veces varía la voz, pero suelen ser los mismos siempre. Por la tarde aún se pueden soportar, pero por la noche soy incapaz. Estoy acostumbrada de dormir en completo silencio en mi casa, por lo que me va a costar dormir tranquila aquí.

No todo es malo, por ejemplo, he conocido a personas con las que he congeniado muy bien, y que por ejemplo en un piso compartido no lo habría hecho. Algunas de estas personas son Anya, Luna, y Clarke. Con la última no suelo quedar, pero cuando nos encontramos por la residencia siempre me sonríe y saluda, parándose a charlar conmigo de cualquier cosa.

Estudia arte, tiene dieciocho años y un hermano menor. Se lleva muy bien con sus padres, pues va a visitarlos muy a menudo. Lo que más le gusta en el mundo es pintar, la música y el verano. Vive en una zona costera, y siempre que puede va a la playa, pues el sonido del mar la relaja. Me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que habla de estas cosas, ya sea de su familia o de sus gustos, se le forma una sonrisa preciosa, de las de verdad, que hacen que te sientas bien sólo con verla, y que no quieras que le desaparezca nunca.

Yo creo que nunca he sonreído así.

Y no es porque no lo haya intentado, sin embargo, no hay nada que me haga sonreír de esa forma. Mi relación con mi padre deja mucho que desear, de hecho, no tengo pensado volver a casa mínimo hasta navidades. No tengo hermanos, y mi madre murió dándome a luz. No sé pintar, no sé tocar ningún instrumento ni cantar o bailar, no practico ningún deporte. De vez en cuando salgo a correr, pues me ayuda a dejar de pensar, pero no es algo que me haga tan feliz como a Clarke pintar, o a Luna los barcos, por ejemplo. Tendré que seguir buscando.


	5. V

¿Había dicho que me emocionaba que empezasen las prácticas? Lo retiro. Es horrible. Tengo clases teóricas por las mañanas, y prácticas casi todas las tardes, por lo que llego a mi habitación muy cansada y sin tiempo libre para hacer nada. Espero que mejore con el paso de los días.

He ido conociendo un poco más a mis compañeras y compañeros de la residencia. Hay de todo tipo, desde aquellos que nunca salen de su habitación y sólo veo en reuniones, hasta de los que ya me sé toda su vida porque siempre están hablando en el pasillo. Sin duda alguna, con quien mejor me llevo es con Anya y Luna, aunque Clarke y las de su grupo, que ahora sé que se llaman Raven y Octavia, son muy agradables también.

La primera, Raven, es un poco alocada, siempre gastando bromas y hablando muy alto, con una actitud similar a la de Luna, aunque esta última es un poco más reservada.

Anya y Octavia también son muy parecidas, ambas muy maduras y serias, pero que pueden pasar en cualquier momento a comportarse como niñas pequeñas.

En concusión, siempre están haciendo tonterías y nunca te aburres con ellas, pero al mismo tiempo puedes mantener una conversación con seriedad fácilmente. Como ayer, cuando estábamos las tres hablando en el salón después de un duro día de prácticas.

-Y entonces se nos acercó un señor mayor, que podía fácilmente ser nuestro abuelo y nos dijo que nos invitaba a un chupito. Nosotras no sabíamos que hacer, al final el camarero nos dijo que si él fuese nosotras no lo aceptaría, y como todo se puso muy incómodo nos fuimos corriendo. - Me cuenta Luna sobre el jueves, que yo no había salido pues llovía y no me apetecía.

-Al final fuimos a otro pub, pero los chupitos estaban al doble, así que nos quedamos sin beber. –Luna no para de reír mientras lo dice. – Menos mal que luego no volvimos a encontrarnos al señor, si no todo habría empezado a dar un poco de miedo.

-Mira que os metéis en cada lío… El otro día con el conductor que os quería llevar a dar una vuelta, y este jueves con un abuelo. –Suelto una carcajada al imaginarme la escena. - ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

-Para la siguiente no te la tendremos que contar, porque estarás presente. Hay una fiesta de los de último año de veterinaria, para recaudar dinero para su viaje de fin de grado. Va a ir mucha gente de nuestra clase, será genial para ir conociendo más personas. –Intenta convencerme Anya.

\- Sí, te vendrá bien Lexa. Tienes que hablar más con los de tu grupo, no puedes estar siempre con nosotras. Así las prácticas te serán más amenas. –Me dice la pelirroja.

-No sé, el viernes tengo que entregar un trabajo para física. –Intento escaquearme.

-Vengaa. Si ya casi lo tienes acabado, que te conocemos. –Eso es cierto, pero no tienen pruebas. –Además, seguramente vayan más personas, no sólo de veterinaria, sino también de la residencia. –Por comentarios como estos creo que Anya se está dando cuenta de que Clarke me llama la atención, pues es muy perceptiva y no me quita el ojo de encima cuando la rubia está cerca.

-Bueno, está bien. –Accedo, ya que sé que no me van a dejar en paz hasta que acepte. –Pero nada de chupitos ni señores. –Advierto.

-Hecho. –Parece que me tocará salir, aunque al ser sábado aún tengo tiempo para pensar en cómo escaquearme. Lo veo difícil, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? -Por cierto, Lexa, no vas a beber, ¿o sí?

-No, ya sabéis que no me gusta el alcohol. –Eso es algo que no va a cambiar nunca.

-Eso es una tonte-

-Lo sabemos. -Responde rápidamente Anya, sin dejar que Luna meta la pata. –Simplemente nos pareció un poco extraño.

-Ya. –Supongo que puedo confiar en ellas, pues no me han demostrado lo contrario, y me han contado muchas cosas privadas sobre ellas, va siendo hora de abrirme un poco. –Mi padre solía beber mucho cuando yo era más pequeña, y no lo relaciono con buenos momentos.

-Claro, es normal que no bebas. Aun así, tú no eres tu padre, y estarías con nosotras, no te pasaría nada.

-También es cierto que no necesitas alcohol para divertirte. –¿Luna? ¿Estará enferma? Ella es la primera en emborracharse siempre. –Pero te ayuda a dejar de estresarte con problemas, y a simplemente vivir el momento sin preocupaciones. –Igual ella esconde más de lo que parece, y su vida no ha sido un camino de rosas tal y como pensé en un principio.

Hubo un silencio que no fue para nada incómodo, cada una pensando en sus cosas, cuando apareció Raven de la nada asustando a Luna. Parece que últimamente la tiene tomada con ella, pues siempre está encima suya, y muchas veces de forma literal.

Detrás de ella iban Octavia y Clarke hablando, y no pude evitar fijarme en la de ojos azules. Creo que cada día que la veo me gusta más, y me encantaría llegar a conocerla bien, ser por lo menos su amiga. Así que eso hago. Veo cómo se sientan en el sofá de enfrente, y me armo de valor. En cualquier momento, le diré un "¿Qué tal Clarke? ¿Cómo ha ido tu semana?". En cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Luna se ha cansado de intentar sacarse de encima a Raven, y toma cartas en el asunto.

-Chicas, ¿os apetece ir a dar un paseo por el río? –No, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí sentada ignorando a la pobre Anya y atravesando con mi mirada a Clarke.

\- ¡Buena idea! Subimos a por una chaqueta y nos vamos. –Parece que hoy no es mi día. Sin embargo, me niego a darme por vencida.

-Genial, el paseo del río es precioso. ¿Os apetece venir? –Le pregunto a Raven, Octavia y Clarke, sobre todo a esta última.

-La verdad es que estaría muy bien, pero yo no puedo, tengo que ir a hacer la compra que mañana cierran todo. Pero si otro día volvéis avisadme, que estas dos son un par de vagas. –Me dice Clarke, y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa bajo su mirada.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que vaga? Raven no te lo niego, pero yo al menos hago yoga. –Se defiende Octavia.

-Claro, lo dejamos para la próxima. –Digo ignorándola.

-Ten, este es mi número para que me mandes un mensaje avisándome. –Wow, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Me ha dado su número? ¡Me ha dado su número! Salto de felicidad en mi interior, mientras mi cerebro trabaja al máximo para no parecer subnormal delante de todas, aunque me esté muriendo de felicidad en estos momentos.

-Muchas gracias, lo haré. –Nos despedimos y vamos a por las chaquetas.

Efectivamente, el paseo que hay al lado del río es precioso, yo me lo sé de memoria porque siempre voy a correr ahí. Está lleno de patos, cisnes, garzas y demás aves; además de libélulas y un montón de gente paseando a sus perros y corriendo. A pesar del paisaje, no pude concentrarme mucho en la conversación que mantenían Anya y Luna, pues cada poco me encontraba pensando en sí debería escribirle a Clarke o no, y en qué podría ponerle en caso de hacerlo.

En esto seguía cuando volvimos a la residencia, cenamos y me disponía a ir a dormir, hasta que finalmente decidí no darle más vueltas y poner lo primero que se me pasase por la cabeza.

 **Clarke Resi**

 **Lexa: Hey, hola Clarke, soy Lexa**

 **Lexa: Te mandaba este mensaje para que también tuvieras mi número**

 **Lexa: Bueno, duerme bien :)**

No esperé a que me contestase ya que no le llegaban, y simplemente me fui a dormir, bastante contenta con este día.


	6. VI

Hay veces en las que todo te va genial en la vida, que todo cuadra a la perfección y no puedes ser más feliz de que sea así. De hecho, te sorprendes de que te pasen esas cosas a ti. Es una montaña rusa de emociones, que no deja de subir y subir, y en la que ignoras en qué momento empezará el descenso. Pero este es tan rápido que ni lo ves venir. Y entonces, el golpe, tan fuerte que te saca de tu mundo de color de rosa y piruletas, a la cruda realidad. Porque nada es tan fácil como parece, y porque, aunque intentes escapar de tus problemas, estos te perseguirán allá donde vayas, hasta que los encares.

Mi golpe vino en forma de mensaje de texto, algo que irónicamente me entusiasmaba a la mañana siguiente de mandarle el mensaje a Clarke, sin embargo, no fue el mensaje que yo esperaba.

 **Padre**

 **Padre: Llámame en cuanto puedas.**

Simple, conciso, cuatro palabras que no me dejarán tranquila en todo el día, y seguramente en toda la semana. Porque una llamada de mi padre nunca son buenas noticias, mucho menos cuando manda un mensaje avisando sobre esta. Es como en "Crónica de una muerte anunciada", dónde se sabe que va a pasar algo horrible, pero nadie puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

En cuanto lo leo siento que el mundo se para, y seguramente me habré vuelto dos o tres tonos más blanca. Me concentro en respirar, pues es una acción importante, e intento encontrarle un sentido a lo que está pasando. Porque me fui hace dos meses de casa, y aunque es cierto que aún estoy bajo su manutención, no tenía pensado pisar su casa otra vez hasta que no me quedase más remedio. Por mí no volvería, de hecho. Pero esto lo cambia todo, dando un giro completo a mis planes, y no un giro de los buenos, como el que ocurrió ayer con Clarke.

Intento convencerme a mí misma de que igual no es eso, que igual sólo quiere llamarme para preguntarme cuándo voy a volver, para decirme que se va de viaje durante mucho tiempo, o para echarme la bronca por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, una parte de mi lo sabe, es consciente de que me llama para decirme, ni siquiera pedirme, que vaya el fin de semana a casa.

Paso todo el domingo en estado vegetativo, sin ganas de hacer nada y rompiéndome la cabeza sobre si debería llamarle hoy o posponerlo para mañana. En cuanto decido que hoy no estoy preparada para esto, recibo un mensaje que hace que mi día no sea una completa mierda, porque sinceramente ya me había olvidado de que lo esperaba y fue una grata sorpresa.

 **Clarke Resi**

 **Lexa: Hey, hola Clarke, soy Lexa**

 **Lexa: Te mandaba este mensaje para que también tuvieras mi número**

 **Lexa: Bueno, duerme bien :)**

 **Nuevos mensajes**

 **Clarke: Hola Lexa! Buena idea, así también puedo invitarte yo ;)**

 **Clarke: Siento no haber contestado antes, estuve un poco liada con un dibujo :S**

No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa, y esta vez no es una excepción. Le contesto inmediatamente, al ver que está en línea.

 **Clarke Resi**

 **Lexa: No pasa nada, supuse que estabas ocupada haciendo cualquier cosa**

 **Lexa: Me encantaría ver ese dibujo :P**

 **Clarke: Lo siento, aún no está acabado**

 **Clarke: Pero en cuanto lo acabe serás la primera en verlo**

 **Clarke: :)**

 **Lexa: Estaré esperando :)**

 **Clarke: Bueno, voy a seguir a ello**

 **Clarke: Hablamos luego xD**

 **Lexa: Claro, hasta después :D**

En cuanto dejamos de hablar estalla la burbuja, y vuelve a ser una mierda de domingo, que sólo espero que acabe pronto. Me sigue asombrando la facilidad que tiene la rubia para mejorar mi día, y aún no acabo de entender por qué, porque por ejemplo, no me pasa con Anya o Luna. Tendré que hablarlo con Indra, pues me conoce mejor de lo que me conozco yo misma. Indra es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, tiene dos años más que yo, y siempre me ha cuidado como una hermana mayor. La verdad es que le debo mucho, y no sé qué habría hecho sin ella en todo este tiempo, lo más seguro es que no estuviese aquí ahora mismo, por más que ella siga culpándose por no hacer más por mí. Nadie puede ayudarme, eso es lo que intento que le quede claro, pero sigue siendo un tema tenso entre las dos.

Al final ha llegado el lunes, y sigo buscando el momento perfecto para llamar a mi padre. No lo encuentro por la mañana, así que decido ir a clase y pensar en ello más tarde. Sin embargo, al final de estas me doy cuenta de que no me he enterado de nada, menuda pérdida de tiempo. Durante la comida me he dedicado a hacer figuras con el arroz, y nunca había tardado tanto en comer un pastel. Claramente Anya y Luna se dieron cuenta de que me pasaba algo, sin embargo, al ver que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de ello decidieron no insistir más en el tema. De momento.

Hoy no teníamos prácticas de ninguna asignatura por la tarde, por lo que me quedaba sin excusas para no llamar mi padre. Decidí ir a dar un paseo por el río sola para hacerlo, así podría gritar sin que se enterase toda la residencia. No es que yo suela gritar, pero con mi padre nunca se sabe.

 **Padre "llamada entrante"**

 **\- ¿Diga? –** Parece que está de buen humor, normalmente empieza ya recriminándome algo.

 **-Hola. Soy yo.**

 **-A buenas horas. Creí haberte dicho que me llamases cuanto antes. –** Falsa alarma, es el mismo de siempre.

 **-Lo siento, me surgieron cosas.**

 **-No sé qué clase de educación piensas que te he dado, pero esta no es forma de-**

 **\- ¿Me llamaste para decirme algo importante? –** Le corto antes de que siga con su charla.

 **-Este fin de semana quiero que vuelvas a casa. –** Mierda. Joder, volver no. Todo menos volver.

 **-Este fin de semana no puedo, tengo trabajos que hacer. –** Dudo que funcione, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo.

 **-Claro que puedes, porque te lo mando yo. Y aunque no vivas más aquí, sigo siendo tu padre y pagando tu universidad y comida, así que volverás a casa cuando a mí me dé la gana, ¿ha quedado claro?**

 **-…-** Odio que siga teniendo este poder sobre mí, pero tiene razón, sin su dinero estaría trabajando para poder sobrevivir, sin opción ninguna para poder estudiar la carrera que yo quiero.

 **-Contéstame cuando te hablo.** –Teniendo en cuenta que volveré a verlo en cuatro días, decido no llevarle demasiado la contraria.

 **-Clarísimo.**

 **-Bien. –** E inmediatamente cuelga.


	7. VII

No pude evitar que las lágrimas empezasen a caer, pues la impotencia que sentí en ese momento fue enorme. Son estos momentos en los que me doy cuenta de que mi vida en realidad no me pertenece, y que si sigo así nunca lo hará. Pero es difícil cambiar. Es difícil irse lejos, empezar de cero y no volver nunca más, por no hablar de todo el dinero que costaría eso. Así que no me queda otra que seguir aguantando, como llevo haciendo toda mi vida, hasta que acabe de estudiar y pueda valerme de mi misma, sin necesitar para nada el dinero de mi padre.

Al cabo de diez minutos me tranquilizo, y decido volver a la residencia, para poder tirarme en mi cama y lamentarme de mi suerte entre las mantas. Es un gran plan, o lo era. Porque en ese plan no estaba la posibilidad de encontrarme a Clarke sola en los sofás de la entrada, ni mucho menos que me saludase.

\- ¡Lexa, hola! –Parece de muy buen humor, al contrario del mío. Sin embargo, se da cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no va bien, igual le dieron una pista mis ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Clarke, hola. ¿Estás aquí tú sola? –Intento cambiar de tema.

-Sí, estoy esperando por O y Rae. Pero no me cambies de tema, ¿ha pasado algo? –Intento fallido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Sinceramente me gustaría hablar más con ella, pero no sobre este tema, precisamente.

-Parece como si hubieras estado llorando. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero si estás mal quiero que sepas que tienes a alguien con quien hablar, si lo necesitas. –Acaba la frase con una de sus sonrisas que me hacen sentir muchas cosas, aunque aún no se el nombre de la mayoría. Y es por esto por lo que decido darle una oportunidad, total, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Bueno, la verdad es que-

-Clarke, sentimos llegar tarde. -Parece que hoy no es mi día. -Ah, hola Lexa. –Me saluda Octavia. - ¿Nos vamos? –Supongo que volveré a mi plan inicial con la cama y manta, mis dos amores.

\- ¿Os importa ir yendo y os alcanzo en un rato? –Vale, esto no me lo esperaba.

-Claro, sin problema rubia. –Dice esta vez Raven, para después guiñarle un ojo. ¿O fueron imaginaciones mías?

-Bueno. –Esa vez Clarke se dirige a mí. –¿Te apetece ir a por un café y charlamos? ¿O tenías algo que hacer?

Lo siento cama y manta, pero ir a tomar un café con Clarke suena mucho mejor. No os lo toméis como nada personal.

-No, la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

-Genial, vamos.

El camino hasta la cafetería lo pasamos hablando sobre cómo nos había ido la semana, las clases y prácticas, su dibujo… Una vez nos sentamos y pedimos los cafés, no tardó en volver al tema central. Dudaba que se hubiera olvidado, pero la esperanza aún estaba ahí.

-Muy bien, soy toda oídos. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo de esta tarde? –No sabría decir si había interés o preocupación en su tono y expresión, igual una mezcla de las dos.

-Es bastante complicado. –De repente siento que el ambiente se tensa. Pasan unos segundos hasta que Clarke habla.

-En realidad Octavia y Raven iban a comprar guantes y gorros de navidad al centro. Entre tú y yo no me hacía mucha ilusión, porque siempre que van de compras tardan siglos viendo ropa y más ropa. Yo soy más de ir, comprar lo que busco e irme. Así que tenemos muucho tiempo.

Su explicación me ha sacado una carcajada, pues me esperaba todo lo contrario de ella, aunque no sé por qué. Ella también se ríe, y parece que la tensión se va disipando poco a poco.

-Me ha llamado mi padre. Nuestra relación no es exactamente la mejor, ni siquiera es buena, así que me ha jodido bastante que me mandase ir a casa este fin de semana.

-Entiendo. ¿Te ha dicho por qué quiere que vayas al menos?

-No, pero me lo puedo imaginar. –No puedo evitar decir con rencor.

\- ¿El qué?

Mierda. Piensa rápido, Lexa. Decirle a la chica que te gusta que tu padre te maltrata no es una buena forma de empezar ninguna relación. No es una buena forma de empezar nada, de hecho. Es una horrible manera de darle pena a la gente, y que no dejen de sacar el tema cada vez que te ven. Espera, ¿he dicho "a la chica que te gusta" ?, es decir, ¿" que me gusta"?

-Seguramente me eche la bronca por cualquier cosa, como que he gastado mucho dinero (lo cual es mentira) o que por mi culpa su vida es una mierda. –En realidad eso no es mentira, pues siempre lo hace, al menos la segunda parte.

-Qué cabrón. Con perdón, claro.

-Muy cabrón, sí. –Y miles insultos más que se van añadiendo a la lista con el paso del tiempo. - En fin, ya me había acostumbrado cuando vivía con él, pero porque creía que no tenía más remedio. Sin embargo, ahora pensaba que tenía un poco más de libertad, pero esto me ha hecho ver que todo era irreal. No sé si me explico.

-Perfectamente. Sin embargo, tienes que pensar que el fin de semana sólo son dos días, y el resto de la semana volverás a aquí, lejos de él. Si te centras en eso se te pasará rápido. Será como un paso adelante hacia la independencia.

-Sí, supongo que podría intentarlo. Aunque no será fácil. –Nada fácil.

-Llámame. –¿Que la llame? ¿Ahora? No, no creo que se refiera a eso. Céntrate, Lexa. Y dile algo ya, que va a pensar que eres un poco cortita.

\- ¿Qué? –Genial, gran aportación.

-Cuando no aguantes más, llámame. Intentaré distraerte al menos un rato, y se te pasarán más rápido los días.

-No sé, no quiero molestar. Además, tendrás cosas que hacer.

-Nada importante. En serio, si lo necesitas, llámame. –No sé cómo puede ser tan buena persona, sin apenas conocernos. –Prométemelo.

Aunque lo intento, no le puedo decir que no cuando me pone esa cara de perro abandonado.

-De acuerdo. Pero si estás ocupada no dudes en decírmelo. –La verdad es que hablar con Clarke me ayudaría bastante a distraerme el finde.

-Me parece un trato justo.

Estuvimos media hora más hablando de nuestros gustos y aficiones, hasta que le llamó Raven pidiéndole ayuda con dos pares de botas. A la hora de la despedida fue un poco incómodo, pues no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que fue ella la que se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para después regalarme una sonrisa preciosa. Me pasé el resto de la tarde pensando en ella, y por fin pude olvidarme de mi padre.


	8. VIII

Mi cabeza me va a matar. Había oído hablar de la resaca, pero como nunca bebí, no creía que fuese para tanto. Ahora entiendo a Anya y Luna cuando están muertas los viernes, no es nada bonito tener el estómago revuelto y que la habitación no se esté quieta. Recuerdo leer en algún sitio que beber mucha agua es bueno, así que es lo primero que hago al despertar.

Muy bien, hablando de recordar, ¿qué pasó ayer?

Fue jueves, uno de los pocos que decidí salir y la primera vez que bebí alcohol. Sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada, pues a pesar de que sigue sin gustarme, ahora entiendo por qué todo el mundo bebe. Tal como dijo Luna, hace que todos tus problemas sean insignificantes, y sólo vives el presente sin importar nada ni nadie. Lo pasamos muy bien: bailamos, jugamos al "yo nunca", seguimos bailando, paseamos, fuimos a comprar un bocadillo, y volvimos a bailar. Supongo que por eso me duelen los pies, pues sorprendentemente no todas las canciones eran reggaetón, y las que sí lo eran, eran pegadizas estando borracha.

Sin embargo, hay un tramo de la noche, específicamente el que queda entre bailar por segunda vez y pasear, que está muy borroso. No le daría mayor importancia si no fuese porque en ese tramo nos encontramos con Octavia, Raven y por supuesto, Clarke. Me paso los siguientes veinte minutos intentando acordarme, hasta que por fin todo viene de golpe, un golpe bastante relevante y por qué no decirlo, increíble.

 ***Jueves por la noche***

-Mirad quién está allí. –Anya nos dice a Luna y a mí, viendo hacia el parque al que nos acercamos.

\- ¿En dónde? –Pregunta Luna. Todo se mueve demasiado como para enfocar algo a lo lejos. ¿Además, para qué enfocar nada cuando hay unas flores preciosas a un lado del jardín? Me pregunto cómo se llamarán. Y si serán comestibles, empiezo a tener hambre.

-Allí, en el banco –Ahora siento pena por las flores, no debería estar pensando en comérmelas. Lo siento, flores, mañana vendré a visitaros y os regaré un poco como muestra de mi cariño.

-Ah, ya las veo. ¿Vamos a hablar con Raven? - ¿raven? ¿Por qué Luna habla en inglés? Creo que raven era cuervo, pero no veo ninguno por aquí. De hecho, no hay ningún pájaro, estarán durmiendo. Yo también debería estar durmiendo. La verdad es que siempre le he tenido un poco de envidia a los pájaros, ¿por qué ellos pueden volar y yo no?

\- ¿Sólo con Raven? Octavia y Clarke también están allí. - ¿Clarke? Clarke es un amor, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y con una sonrisa preciosa. Y unos ojos preciosos. Y unos dientes preciosos. Y un lunar sobre el labio también precioso, que menudos labios, por cierto. Podría perderme en ellos, y no me importaría.

-Bueno, con ellas también, claro. - Espera, ¿ha dicho que Clarke está aquí?

\- ¡Vamos a hablar con Clarke! –La veo al fondo, su pelo rubio es inconfundible. Está con las otras dos morenas en un banco, y voy directa hacia ella. Anya y Luna me siguen de cerca, y en nada ya estamos saludándonos todas como viejas amigas. Luna y Raven empezaron a hablar de sus cosas, y Anya y Octavia las siguieron, así que eso me deja un momento a solas con Clarke.

-Hola, Lexa. ¿Qué tal estás? –Me sonríe mientras me saluda, y no puedo dejar de mirarle los labios. Oh no, se va a dar cuenta. Disimula, Lexa, disimula. Mírala a los ojos, que no paran de ver los tuyos. Casi me puedo ver en ellos de lo claros que son.

-Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú? – Eso es Lexa, buen trabajo.

-Muy bien también. Estábamos cansadas de tanto bailar, así que decidimos dar un paseo. –Mierda, otra vez sus labios. Lo mejor sería dejar de mirarla, pero sería un delito tenerla delante y no hacerlo.

\- ¡Nosotras también! O eso íbamos, las veo muy bien sentadas en el banco.

-Eso parece. –Nos reímos, y la rubia no puede ser más guapa cuando lo hace. Extrañamente me encanta que se ría, y mucho más si es gracias a mí. - ¿Qué te parece si damos nosotras el paseo? - ¿Un paseo a solas con Clarke? ¿De noche? ¿Sólo ella y yo?

-Claro, me parece genial. –Muy genial.

-Pues vamos. Chicas, vamos a dar un paseo, ahora volvemos –Me coge de la mano y nos dirige por el sendero al lado de las flores.

\- ¡No hagáis nada que yo no haría! –Oigo de lejos a Raven, y algo como "si tú haces de todo" seguido de un "auch". O eso creo, no le hago mucho caso, porque todas mis neuronas están gritando y corriendo de aquí para allá, sin saber qué hacer. Clarke aún no me ha devuelto la mano, y de repente este paseo se ha vuelto mucho más íntimo de lo que parecía en un principio.

\- ¿Y qué tal te lo estás pasando? –Muy bien Lexa, sabías que este momento iba a llegar. Claramente no ibais a estar todo el paseo sin hablar, así que concéntrate y pon un poco de orden en tu mente. O inténtalo, porque la mano de Clarke parece que ha sido hecha para estar junto a la mía, como dos piezas de un puzzle perfecto.

-La verdad es que mejor de lo que creía en un principio. Y la noche mejora por momentos. –Wow, ¿Acabo de decir eso? No era a esto a lo que me refería con el "céntrate Lexa", pero no lo pude evitar. Aun así, nada de ilusiones, ni siquiera sé si a Clarke le gustan las mujeres, y si es el caso no sé si le gusto yo.

\- Eso espero. –Buf, sus sonrisas en estos momentos hacen que mi corazón vaya a juego con mis neuronas, y la forma en que me mira no ayuda. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o me acaba de mirar los labios? –Dime Lexa, ¿te gustan las flores?

-Sí, la verdad es que siempre me han parecido preciosas. A pesar de ser muy vulnerables eso no hace que sean menos bonitas, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Su vulnerabilidad las hace más atractivas. Justo lo contrario que en los humanos.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero los humanos podemos superar nuestras debilidades, mientras que las flores serán vulnerables siempre.

-Es bastante triste si lo pones así. Para las flores, me refiero.

-Pues sí, pobres flores. Al menos no tienen tantos problemas como los humanos.

\- ¿Has tenido algún problema últimamente? –Clarke no debería tener ninguno, no se los merece.

-Bueno, tampoco es un problema en sí. Es más bien una situación un poco incómoda con una de mi clase. –Parece un poco avergonzada, lo cual me intriga más.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras, no voy a juzgar nada.

-Pues… A ver. Hay una compañera de mi clase con la que me mandaron hacer un trabajo. Se llama Niylah. El caso es que esta semana quedamos todos los días para acabarlo pronto, y era muy maja conmigo, pero ayer cuando casi lo habíamos acabado me besó y me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. Y bueno, a mi ella no me gusta, pero en ese momento no sabía cómo actuar porque me chocó mucho que dijese lo de enamorada con sólo conocerme de una semana. Así que prácticamente salí corriendo.

-Oh. Ya veo. ¿Quizás ella malinterpretó las cosas?

-No lo sé, igual vio señales donde no las había o igual está confundida, pero aún no acabamos el trabajo y no sé cómo volver a verla a la cara sin morirme de la vergüenza.

-Deberías quedar con ella para hablar y explicarle todo como me lo has explicado a mí. –Aunque me preocupa un poco el hecho de que no le guste, no porque quiera que lo haga, sino porque la cuestión es: ¿no le gusta porque es una chica y ella es hetero, o simplemente, no le gusta ella?

-Sí, no me quedará más remedio que hacer eso. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? ¿Algún pretendiente a la vista?

-Jajaja, que va. Ninguno, y espero que siga así.

\- ¿Ninguno? ¿Segura? Eso es muy raro, si tú…- ¿Si yo qué? No me dejes así, Clarke.

\- ¿Si yo…?

-Bueno, siendo clara, me pareces muy atractiva. Y no sólo el físico, seguro que alguien más se debe de haber dado cuenta. – ¿Está diciendo que le gusto? ¿O simplemente me está haciendo un cumplido? ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil, en vez de una señal clara que diga "quiero algo contigo"?

-Nop, supongo que nadie más. –Ahora es cuando yo le devuelvo el cumplido, ¿no? Mejor primero tanteo el terreno. –Y en caso de que lo hubiese, preferiría que fuese "alguna" en vez de "alguien".

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, en ese caso ya somos dos. –No me lo puedo creer, ¡le gustan las mujeres! Mis neuronas ahora están haciendo una gran fiesta, y cómo no mi corazón no podía quedarse de lado.

\- ¿Eres lesbiana? –Necesito una confirmación directa.

-Bisexual. –Me sirve, claro que sí. –Aunque en este momento sólo me interesan las mujeres. ¿Y tú?

-A mí también. Es decir, que sólo me interesan las mujeres, en este momento y siempre.

-Genial. –Algún día le sacaré una foto a esa sonrisa, aunque se ha quedado grabada en mi retina, y no será posible olvidarla.

-Empieza a hacer un poco de frío, ¿no? –No quería cambiar de tema, pero de verdad se sentía más frío que antes.

\- ¿Quieres volver ya?

-La verdad es que no.

-Ni yo. –No puedo evitar sonreír al escucharla. -Ten, ponte mi chaqueta.

-No, no hace falta.

-En serio, póntela.

-Pero entonces te vas a congelar.

-No te preocupes por mí, aguanto muy bien el frío.

\- ¿Por eso fuiste a comprar guantes y gorro?

\- ¿Siempre tienes respuesta para todo? Si no te la pones por las buenas, te la acabaré poniendo yo por las malas.

-Vale, vale, me la pongo. Pero no te separes de mí.

-Eso no será un problema. –Y después me guiña el ojo. ¡Me ha guiñado el ojo!

Seguramente no podría estar más roja ahora, y con los nervios no soy capaz de ponerme bien su cazadora, por lo que ella tiene que ayudarme, quedando sorprendentemente cerca. Lo siguiente que pasa lo hace muy despacio, aunque para mí pasó todo demasiado rápido. Nos quedamos de frente, Clarke con sus manos en el cuello de su chaqueta y con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Nos sonreímos a la vez, ella seguramente pensando en lo patosa que soy y yo simplemente porque me ha sonreído y, ¿no he dicho antes lo mucho que me encantan sus sonrisas? El cambio ha sido que esta vez es ella la primera que mira mis labios, y ahora estoy segura de que no fueron imaginaciones mías. Yo no puedo evitar fijarme en los suyos, y posar mis manos en su cadera. Las suyas han viajado una hasta mi nuca, y la otra a mi mejilla; acercándonos cada vez más hasta que nos miramos una última vez a los ojos y nos fundimos en un beso lento y suave. Un beso lleno de palabras no dichas, pero que no hace falta decirlas, porque no hay señal que diga "quiero algo contigo" más clara.

 **...**

 **Feliz Navidad ;)**


	9. IX

IX

Clarke y yo nos hemos besado. Nos. Hemos. Besado. ¡Nos hemos besado! Aún no me lo puedo creer, pero sin duda alguna este es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Sin embargo, ¿ahora qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué le voy a decir cuándo la vea? Las dudas no dejan de aparecer una tras otra por mi mente, y sólo hay una cosa que pueda hacer. Tengo que hablar con Clarke. Sin embargo, además de darme mucha vergüenza, en hora y media tengo que preparar todo para ir a la estación, pues cojo un bus a la casa de mi padre. Hora y media para levantarme, ducharme, desayunar y hacer una maleta para tres días; todo con una resaca increíble. No me daría tiempo para pensar en qué decirle a Clarke, y no quiero ir a su habitación e improvisar. Puedo esperar al lunes, y así el fin de semana tengo algo con lo que distraerme.

Dos horas más tarde estoy de camino a la ciudad dónde me crie, y en otras dos en la puerta de mi antigua casa. Todo está tal y como cuándo me marché, mismos vecinos siempre ausentes, misma papelera rota, mismos árboles llenos de pájaros, misma casa pintada de blanco. Rebusco mi llavero en el bolso, y entro sin más en la casa, pues sé que a esta hora mi padre debe estar trabajando, y seguramente no llegue hasta muy tarde. Llego a mi habitación, y empiezo a desempacar la maleta. Como aún es temprano, le mando un mensaje a Indra y quedamos esta tarde a tomar un café para ponernos al día. Sin duda alguna tengo que contarle lo que me pasa con Clarke, a ver si me puede dar algún consejo, pues ella ha tenido algún que otro novio, mientras que mi vida sentimental deja mucho que desear. Sólo he tenido una novia en mi vida, Costia, y ella fue una herida que me costó mucho tiempo cerrar.

Fue mi primera amiga, la primera persona que conocí en el colegio al llegar a España. Por esa época mi padre no estaba casi nunca en casa, demasiado ocupado con sus negocios por aquí cómo para centrarse en mí, y la verdad es que fue una de las mejores épocas que he vivido. Costia y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas, siempre hacíamos todo juntas y nos apoyábamos la una a la otra incondicionalmente. Como suele pasar, la amistad dio paso a algo más y cuando me quise dar cuenta, más exactamente a los 15 años, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, y para mi sorpresa, ella de mí.

Fue en mi decimosexto cumpleaños, donde todo se fue a la mierda. Mi padre había empezado a beber otra vez, por lo tanto, se había vuelto más violento y agresivo, llegando hasta el punto de darme alguna que otra bofetada de vez en cuando, mas sin embargo nunca nada tan serio como ese día. Siempre me ha culpado por la muerte de mi madre, quien murió en el parto, y mis cumpleaños no eran más que recordatorios de que un año más ella sigue muerta, y yo viva. Ese año en particular estaba especialmente enfadado y borracho, circunstancias que se repitieron a lo largo de los años, y cada vez con más intensidad y frecuencia.

El caso es que me dio la paliza de mi vida, dejándome un ojo morado, el labio roto e incontables moratones a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Seguramente también me había roto una costilla, pero nunca fui al hospital, así que fuese lo que fuese se curó solo. Lo peor fue sin duda cuando usó el cinturón contra mi espalda, dejándome cicatrices de por vida y marcándome de una manera que nunca había hecho, mucho más profunda y más psicológica. Al tercer latigazo me desmayé del dolor, y cuando me desperté él ya no estaba en la casa.

Todo esto había pasado un domingo, y claramente el lunes siguiente no fui a la escuela, ni en toda la semana. Costia, que de aquella ya era mi novia, vino a visitarme inesperadamente el jueves, preocupada por mí, y nunca olvidaré la cara que puso cuando me vio. No solamente estaba preocupada, sino que además estaba aterrorizada. Yo no pude más y me eché a llorar, contándole todo lo que mi padre me había hecho y cómo era vivir a su lado, cómo era vivir un infierno. Ella lloró conmigo, me llevó a mi cama, me limpió las heridas y se quedó hasta que yo me quedé dormida.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Yo seguí con mi vida, casi por inercia, yendo a clase, comiendo y durmiendo. Era lo único que hacía. De clase a casa, de casa a clase. Dejé de lado a todos mis amigos, no hablaba con nadie en los recreos. Me cerré tanto en mí misma que no notaba que haciendo eso sólo me hacía más daño. Al final me di cuenta, ya que alguien me obligó a hacerlo. Indra. Ella siempre había estado ahí, aunque yo no la pudiese ver. No se rindió conmigo, y lo más importante es que no dejó que yo me rindiera. Poco a poco consiguió sacarme de mi escudo, logrando lentamente que confiase en ella plenamente y que hablase con ella. A pesar de que tardé algunos años más en contarle lo de mi padre, pues tenía miedo que se fuese a ir como Costia, ella estuvo ahí siempre para mí, apoyándome y dándome sus sabios consejos. En realidad, si lo pienso ahora, creo que siempre lo supo, o que algo intuía.

\- ¡Lexa! –Indra me saca de mis pensamientos, saludándome con un gran abrazo.

-Indra, cuánto tiempo. ¿Te has cortado el pelo?

-Sí, me apetecía un cambio.

-Pues te queda genial.

-Gracias. La verdad es que a ti te veo muy bien. La independencia te sienta bien, Lex.

-Casi independencia, pero sí. No es por ti, pero estoy deseando volver a la residencia.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Ahora venga, cuéntame qué pasa. –En serio, ¿cómo lo hace?

-No pasa nada, ¿por qué? –Sé que no va a ser suficiente para desviar el tema, pero es que me pongo nerviosa con el simple hecho de pensar en Clarke.

-Porque te conozco, y mandarme un mensaje nada más llegar pidiéndome que quedemos significa que tienes algo importante que decirme.

-Muy bien, tú ganas. La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Qué te parece por el principio?

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa.

-Venga Lex, suéltalo ya. –Suspiro hondo, y decido que ser directa es lo mejor.

-Hay una chica- No me deja decir nada más.

\- ¡Lo sabía! –Casi salta de la silla, pero al ver que la fulmino con la mirada se calma. –Lo siento, continúa.

-Bien. Hay una chica. Se llama Clarke y está en mi residencia. La verdad es que no sé exactamente qué me pasa con ella.

\- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

\- ¿Entonces qué es exactamente lo que no sabes?

-No sé cómo comportarme con ella, no sé si ella quiere algo serio conmigo, y lo más importante, no sé si yo quiero algo serio, con nadie.

\- Con ella compórtate de forma natural, simplemente sé tú misma y actúa como te dicte tu corazón. Si no te guías por él y por tu instinto, no llegarás a ninguna parte. –Eso es fácil decirlo, pero ya no tan fácil hacerlo. - ¿Te ha dado algún indicio de que quiere algo contigo?

-Ayer nos besamos. –Y es que aún sigo sin creérmelo del todo.

\- ¡¿En serio!? Entonces es más fácil todavía. Lex, te mereces intentarlo de nuevo, te mereces ser feliz. No sé si Clara-

-Clarke.

-No sé si Clarke será el amor de tu vida, y nadie puede saberlo. Ni siquiera se puede saber si seréis felices durante un corto período de tiempo. Pero si no lo intentas, ¿cómo vas a conseguir ser feliz?

-Tienes razón, como siempre.

-Más te vale no olvidar eso.

Seguimos hablando toda la tarde, de la universidad, Anya y Luna, la residencia, mis clases, mis prácticas, sus clases, sus alumnos (Indra trabaja como entrenadora de judo de niños pequeños, mientras acaba un grado de historia). Aun así, al volver a casa, no pude dejar de pensar en nuestra conversación sobre Clarke, y finalmente llego a una conclusión. La voy a invitar a un café, me comportaré de forma natural y que sea lo que la suerte quiera.

...

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!:D**


	10. X

**Antes de nada, pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, este mes ha sido muy intenso con exámenes y problemas familiares, sin embargo, estoy de vuelta y espero poder actualizar todas las semanas hasta el final. (Pero mejor no prometer nada por si acaso) Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, si es que a alguien le sigue interesando. (Un review de vez en cuando no hace daño, y motiva bastante) Espero que os guste este capítulo. :)**

 **...**

Sigo pensando en cómo y cuándo invitar a Clarke a ese café, cuando el ruido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose me hace olvidar todo y recordar dónde estoy. Y sobre todo con quién. Escucho como mi padre deja su maletín en la cocina y abre una cerveza. A continuación, sube a la primera planta, y llama directamente en mi habitación.

-Alexandría, ¿estás ahí? –No tengo más remedio que responder, por desgracia.

-Sí.

-Abre la puerta.

Me levanto de la cama y hago lo que dice, dándome unos momentos para prepararme mentalmente antes del encuentro.

-Baja al salón, tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar. –Instantes después desaparece escaleras abajo, y me tomo mi tiempo para hacer lo mismo, aun sabiendo que eso le saca de quicio. –Siéntate.

Lo hago, y que esté tan serio me da muy mala espina.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –No puedo evitar preguntar.

-Como sabrás, he invertido mucho de mi tiempo en mi negocio. Más que en ninguna otra cosa. –Sí, me acuerdo de aquellos tiempos en los que apenas estaba en casa, siempre trabajando. Qué buenos tiempos. - He conseguido un nombre con bastante poder, y me niego a que al morir este lo haga conmigo. –No me gusta nada por donde está yendo esta conversación-monólogo. – Así que, en conclusión, quiero que empieces a formar parte de mi negocio, que asciendas en la escala y que puedas ser mi sucesora.

-Ni siquiera sé en qué trabajas. –Y es cierto, nunca habla sobre eso, y me sorprende que lo haga ahora.

-Digamos que le ofrezco ciertas cosas a la gente por una buena cantidad de dinero. Cosas que son difíciles de conseguir, y por lo tanto caras. - ¿Cosas? Ya, y yo me chupo el dedo.

-Con cosas querrás decir drogas, y con difíciles de conseguir, ilegales, ¿no? ¿Eres un puto narcotraficante? –La verdad es que ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido, por ejemplo, cómo ha conseguido obtener tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo, y por qué siempre se reunía con sujetos de escasa confianza en sus "juntas".

-Llámalo como quieras. No busco tu consentimiento para con lo que hago. Te informo de que seguirás mis pasos quieras o no, y claramente deberás ser invisible ante la policía. Tengo a alguien que te adiestrará para que al menos no mueras en la primera semana.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad piensas que voy a aceptar todo esto sin más? ¿Qué me voy a quedar callada y a cometer delitos por ti? ¡¿Estás loco?!

-No tienes otra alternativa. Habla con la policía y serás un cadáver al fondo del mar en cuestión de minutos. –Mi indignación me hace saltar de la silla de inmediato, sorprendiéndole por mi arrebato.

\- ¿Y crees que me importa? Preferiría mil veces estar muerta a que ser parte de esto, a seguir tus órdenes sin voluntad. Tengo mi vida, tengo mi carrera. No puedes pretender que simplemente lo deje todo para ser tu marioneta. Quitando el hecho de que odio a los criminales y que jamás seré como tú. –Él no responde, sin embargo, sé que de un modo u otro conseguirá lo que quiere. Siempre lo hace, así que tendré que ir con pies de plomo.

Corro a mi habitación y cojo la maleta, que ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a deshacer. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y recorro el pasillo a trote, sin oír nada de lo que mi padre me grita. Abro la puerta principal, salgo al porche y doy un portazo, para después salir corriendo de ahí. Miro constantemente hacia atrás, pero parece que él no me sigue. Descanso diez minutos en un banco, y mientras llamo a la única persona en la que confío para que me ayude en esta situación.

 _ **Llamada en curso**_

 _ **\- ¿Lexa? ¿Estás bien? Es la una de la mañana.**_ –Mierda, no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

-Sí, siento llamar tan tarde. –Estoy prácticamente llorando de la impotencia, y ella lo nota.

 **-Cuéntame qué ha pasado. ¿Ha sido tu padre? ¿Te ha vuelto a pegar? Como te haya puesto una mano encima otra vez te juro que voy ahí y le-**

-No, no ha sido eso. –La corto, aunque me saca una sonrisa su disposición a ayudarme. - Es decir, sí es por él, como siempre, pero no me ha hecho nada.

 **\- ¿Y entonces?**

\- ¿Puedo pasar el fin de semana en tu casa? –Sé que va a decir que sí, pero aun así no me gusta invitarme sola.

 **-Pues claro. ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti ahora?**

-No te preocupes, ya estoy de camino. Llego en diez minutos.

 **-Prepararé un chocolate caliente.** –Cómo la adoro.

-Muchas gracias, en serio. No sé qué haría sin ti.

 **-Por suerte nunca tendrás que averiguarlo. Nos vemos ahora.**

-Lo sé. Hasta ahora.

 **-Date prisa, no me gusta que andes sola a estas horas.**

-Sí, mamá. –Sabe que estoy de broma, y que en realidad aprecio un montón que se preocupe por mí, así como yo lo hago con ella.

 _ **Fin de la llamada**_

Cuando llego a su casa Indra ya me está esperando en la puerta, y me invita a sentarme en el sofá mientras tomamos nuestros chocolates. Espera pacientemente a que le cuente qué ha pasado, y agradezco que me de mi tiempo.

-Es un narcotraficante. –Lo suelto sin más, porque no encuentro otra forma de decirlo.

-…- Su cara no demuestra sorpresa como yo esperaba, sino que tiene el ceño fruncido. –Lex, ambas sabíamos que tu padre non era de fiar. Y algo me dice que ese no es el problema aquí.

-Es parte del problema, en realidad. –Intento dar rodeos, porque ya sé lo que me va a decir. Debería ir a la policía con todo esto, es lo que me lleva repitiendo años. Sin embargo, tengo miedo, un miedo atroz porque sé de lo que él es capaz. Aunque vaya a la cárcel seguirá teniendo poder, y no le costaría nada matarme a mí, o peor, a la gente que quiero. Si no ha ido Indra a la policía ella misma, es porque le hice prometerme que nunca lo haría, pues el problema es mío y no quiero que esté más involucrada de lo que ya está. No me perdonaría que le pasase algo por mi culpa, ella es prácticamente toda la familia que tengo.

-Explícamelo, entonces.

Respiro hondo, la miro a los ojos y lo hago. Le cuento todo, desde que mi padre llamó a mi puerta hasta que salí corriendo de esa casa. Su expresión va cambiando a lo largo de la conversación, desde indignación e ira hasta la preocupación.

-Joder, menuda mierda. –Sí, eso puede resumir todo bastante bien.

-Pues sí. Pero de momento no puede obligarme a hacer nada, pues no tiene nada con lo que chantajearme.

-Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora. Es capaz de llegar a ponerte en una posición en la que no tengas escapatoria, lo queramos o no tu padre además de imbécil es inteligente.

-Al menos estaré lejos de él, estudiando. Dudo que encuentre nada para amenazarme.

-Rodéate de gente en la que confíes e intenta no salir sola, por si acaso. La distancia es una mierda, me gustaría estar a tu lado para ayudarte con lo que pueda.

-No te preocupes, algún día tendría que aprender a buscarme la vida sola.

-Aun así, cualquier cosa extraña llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hecho. Muy rico el chocolate, por cierto. –Intento subirnos os ánimos a las dos cambiando de tema.

-Gracias, tiene un ingrediente secreto. ¿Quieres ver una peli? ¿O prefieres ir a dormir ya?

-La verdad no tengo sueño. ¿Tienes alguna película en mente? –La verdad es que no sé cómo lo hace, pero Indra siempre encuentra películas fantásticas.

-Me han hablado muy bien de una, se llama "La guerra de los sexos". ¿Vas haciendo palomitas mientras la pongo a cargar?

-Sin problema.

Indra tenía razón, como siempre, y la película era muy buena, pero yo no me podía concentrar del todo. Aun cuando nos fuimos a dormir, mis pensamientos seguían viajando hacia mi padre, porque sé que esto no ha acabado aquí, y que ya estará tramando algo para que acepte. Sólo espero que no lo consiga.


	11. XI

Lunes, y de vuelta en mi casa otra vez. Y con mi casa me refiero a mi habitación en la residencia. Estoy tirada en mi cama, releyendo una y otra vez la conversación que tuve con Clarke ayer por la noche, mientras Indra me animaba a ello. No puedo dejar de pensar en el miércoles, teniendo unas ganas enormes de que ocurra, pero al mismo tiempo aterrada de lo que pueda pasar.

 **Clarke**

 **Lexa: Hola**

 **Lexa: Estás despierta?**

 **Clarke: Holaa! Sí, aunque ya me había metido en cama.**

 **Clarke: Qué tal todo?**

 **Lexa: Bastante bien, la verdad.**

 **Lexa: Y tú?**

 **Clarke: Genial.**

 **Clarke: Yo bien, por aquí todo sigue como siempre.**

 **Clarke: Bueno no, miento.**

 **Clarke: Ayer por la noche y esta mañana nevó!**

 **Clarke: Fue muy bonito, tendrías que haberlo visto.**

 **Lexa: Ah sí? Qué pena, me gustaría haber estado.**

 **Lexa: Lo malo es que debe hacer mucho frío.**

 **Clarke: Bastante, sí.**

 **Lexa: Sabes qué viene bien para el frío?**

 **Clarke: El qué?**

 **Lexa: Un chocolate caliente.**

 **Clarke: La verdad es que yo soy más de café.**

 **Lexa: También funciona, sí.**

 **Lexa: Me estaba preguntando…**

 **Clarke: Si?**

 **Lexa: Te apetece ir a tomar uno mañana?**

 **Clarke: Me encantaría.**

 **Clarke: Pero mañana no puedo, tengo un seminario por la tarde. :S**

 **Clarke: Qué tal el martes?**

 **Lexa: Por mi perfecto.**

 **Lexa: Nos vemos el martes, entonces.**

 **Clarke: Sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar ;)**

 **Lexa: Buenas noches :D**

 **Clarke: Duerme bien!**

Cada vez que vuelvo a leer el chat, estoy más convencida de que fue un error. Por un lado, me muero por pasar más tiempo con ella, y tomarnos un café juntas (esta vez sin interrupciones) es una gran manera de conocernos mejor. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, vivo con un miedo constante a que saque a flote el momento del beso, porque no estoy segura de estar preparada para hablar sobre ello.

Clarke me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Y el beso fue increíble, pero ni siquiera sé si yo le gusto a ella, ni si le quiero gustar. Muchas veces las relaciones sólo te complican la vida, aunque no creo que eso pase con Clarke, encajamos demasiado bien. Y eso es lo que me aterra, lo mucho que me importa con apenas conocerla. No quiero depender de nadie, ni que nadie dependa de mí. En momentos como este, me vienen a la mente las conversaciones con Indra, y estoy cien por cien segura de que en este caso me diría algo como "deja que fluya" o "el tiempo lo dirá".

Y en realidad, tendría razón. Romperme la cabeza con lo que Clarke me va a decir o con lo que va a pasar con nosotras no me llevará a ninguna parte. El miércoles tomaremos ese chocolate caliente y café, y charlaremos como dos adultas, sin alcohol de por medio. En caso de que me pregunte algo sobre el beso, intentaré ser lo más sincera posible, aún sin siquiera saber yo misma qué es lo que quiero.

…

El martes se pasa volando, y cuando me doy cuenta ya es el día de la vernos. Mis nervios se pueden notar de lejos, y es por eso que Anya y Luna decidieron hacerme un interrogatorio al salir de clase, por si no estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa ya.

-Lex, hoy estás muy rara. Es decir, más rara de lo normal. – Luna siempre tan sincera.

-No suelo decir esto, pero Luna tiene razón. –Intento reírme de su chiste malo, pero al final me acaba saliendo una mueca extraña.

-No estoy rara. –En cuanto digo esto me ponen cara de escepticismo, por lo que supongo que tendré que sincerarme con ellas. –Vale, puede que un poco.

-Ya, un "poco". ¿Podemos saber por qué?

-Es posible, y sólo posible, que… -Las hago sufrir un poco, porque tampoco les viene mal.

\- ¿Que…?

-Bueno, que me guste alguien. –Ya está dicho, y la verdad decirlo en voz alta lo hace aún más real.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién?.- Como sospechaba, Luna no se había enterado de nada, sin embargo…

-Lo sabía. –Sí, está claro que Anya es la observadora de las dos. –Es Clarke, ¿verdad? –Muy observadora. Demasiado observadora.

No tengo que decir que sí, porque al instante que oigo el nombre de la rubia mi cara adquiere una coloración rojiza que me delata al instante.

\- Clarke, ¿de verdad? –Parece que Luna no acaba de creérselo del todo. –Pues siento decirte que Raven me contó historias sobre dos novios que tuvo Clarke, pero nunca mencionó a ninguna chica. –Luna parece sinceramente preocupada por esto, me imagino que pensando que Clarke es heterosexual, ya que esos casos siempre son muy jodidos.

-Bueno, sé por fuentes confiables que es bisexual, así que ese no es problema.

\- ¿Qué fuentes confiables? –Anya seguramente estará pensando en mi escasa habilidad para socializar.

-Digamos que el jueves cuando fuimos a dar el paseo a solas estuvimos hablando sobre varias cosas. –No puedo evitar ruborizarme de nuevo al pensar en el jueves, pues automáticamente mis pensamientos viajan a lo bien que se sentían sus labios sobre los míos.

-Sin embargo, nos estamos desviando del tema. Un poco sí que tienes cara de idiota enamorada, pero al mismo tiempo parece que quieres tirarte por una ventana. ¿Por qué? –Como había dicho, demasiado observadora. Espera, ¿cómo que "enamorada"? No estoy enamorada de Clarke. ¿No? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo estás enamorada de una persona? Genial, por si no estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa antes, esta conversación no está ayudando nada.

\- ¿Lexa?

-Sí, eh… El caso es que es posible que, en ese paseo, con el alcohol y demás… Nos besáramos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Parece que esto sí que no se lo esperaban.

-Sí, y bueno, el domingo hablamos por Whatsapp y quedamos para ir a tomar algo esta tarde. –Ahora que ya lo saben todo, la vergüenza se disipa, pero aparecen los nervios. –Todo iba bien hasta que me puso que "teníamos mucho de qué hablar" y con eso supongo que se refería al beso, y sinceramente no estoy preparada para hablar sobre ello seriamente, y no sé-

-Eh, eh. Espera. Más despacio.

-En realidad siempre es más sencillo de lo que parece. Somos nosotros quienes lo complicamos. –Puede que Anya tenga razón. - Te gusta, ¿no?

-Sí. –Al menos de eso estoy segura.

-Muy bien, y parece que tú le gustas. Al menos lo suficiente como para que os beséis.

-Exacto, ¿cuál es el problema? Si habéis quedado, vete y habla con ella. Conócela mejor, es normal que estés nerviosa o tengas miedo, apenas sabéis cuatro cosas sobre la otra.

Tienen razón, no puedo quedarme pensando en los posibles desastres que puedan pasar. Si yo le gusto, podemos intentar conocernos mejor, también depende de lo que ella quiera o busque. Antes de decidir nada, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Tenéis razón, chicas. Lo hablaremos y lo aclararemos.

\- ¡Eso es! Y tienes que decirle lo que sientes, tienes que ser sincera con ella.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Pero sabéis que me da mucho corte hablar sobre mis sentimientos.

-Sí, nos hemos dado cuenta de que eres un libro cerrado. Pero cada uno es como es, qué le vamos a hacer.

-Claro, te queremos igual. Ahora sólo tienes que descubrir si Clarke también lo hace.

Eso espero. Aunque la charla con ellas dos me ha ayudado a tranquilizarme un poco, sigue siendo inevitable que tenga un poco de nervios, simplemente por el hecho de que voy a encontrarme con Clarke a solas. Sólo espero que todo acabe bien.


End file.
